A Light of Truth Slave To Show You
by Aurora Phoenix 777
Summary: I live in a harem now. Do not ask how or why i ended up here because only HE can answer that. Edward Cullen will find a light of truth, whether it takes my life in the process." Edward Cullen has a harem of women, and Bella is here to open his eyes- slave
1. My Intro To The World

_Sitting here with all of these other girls, I guess I should've seen it coming. There was no auction, no choice. I was simply dropped where my next stop was scheduled. And although I may be over-dramatic at times, it always comes clear. _

"Come women! It's time for the evaluation!" The new girls formed puzzled faces, eyes full of questions. Those acquainted but yet to adjust form tears, ruthlessly begging and groveling. And the others who had given in, well, they just slumped forward in order to avoid the inevitable.

_I am to blend in they say. I am to act as all others they say. But they handed me my future, without asking my input, and pushed me along. _

I already know what is happening, so the best thing to do is just wait. He'll come strolling in, and choose whom he wishes. Not me of course. I'm plain, uninteresting, but it's my job to be all others. The girls well introduced to this life said the more times you were chosen, the better chance there was to survive. He only chose those who he held interest. "Just flaunt what you got honey, he likes 'em confident and submissive." Yeah, this would be fun.

Rip. That's what the guys did to my arm when I even took one glance at their faces. It hurt, to say at the least, like hell. And now they chose to do the same with all of our clothes. Left in bras and underwear, how classy.

Next, as expected of us we were to be quiet as they tied of to our chairs. He would choose his _harem girl_ for the night soon.

I am the only one that has been added tonight. And according to the others, he usually notices. They said I'd be lucky if he chose me first. And of course I asked why. "He's a babe, he can butter my muffin all he wants." "Hey, you make him cum he leaves you alone, that's how I see it." Sickening smirks would creep along their faces, just speaking of bartering sex for soul.

I won't pretend that it shocked me when the doors slammed open. As expected, I sat still and quiet.

A breeze blew across my feet. He was here. And he was looking right at me. As the new girl, I haven't earned the right to actually look him in the eye. All I can tell is that through this blindfold, there is a dark shadow looming over me.

"A new addition have we here? I must say she's quite quiet." A hand cam sweeping along my blindfold. "Not a single tear either. Was she a harem girl before? You know I love to be the first to break them." He leans down and I can feel the moisture from his breath come into my ear as he whispers. "And soon I will, don't act so strong, it's much more fun when they beg."

Not a smirk, not a scowl, but a smile inched its way upon my face. And just as slyly as my smile came, I was punished for it.

"Never smile at me unless I am pleasuring you. Although my mere presence probably sends every one of you into a frenzy, you will hold yourself together. I want you humble and silent, or weeping and crying."

Shall I take the chance? I think I shall. "And why not?" My voice was clear and cutting, straight enough to slice through his rock hard skin. But it didn't. My face bruised on impact and made a cracking noise as he back-handed my cheek.

"I am taking this one for the night. I fear she needs a good beating more than I am in need of pleasuring. When I am done I will send for another girl. This one will be so broken she'll be in pain trying to open her own eyes." With that, it began, and he yanked me along. When I tripped, clumsy me, it didn't matter. There was no time to stand up. He simply kicked my face with each step he took, not even flinching at the sound of my jaw cracking.


	2. A Beating To Remember, or Forget

**A/N OK first thank you soooo much for reviewing!!! I would have updated sooner but I doubted anyone would even read my story! Yes that was Bella's point of view and Edward is dark, but I promise that he won't be so mean forever. I'll try my best to make things clearer from now on, and if anyone wants and Edward's Point of View (EPOV) later on, just ask! :-p**

Again, and yet again, he took his steps slower, as if savoring in my pain._ Never back down. That's what Charlie first told me when I came to him. And I wouldn't. Ever._

Through the searing pain, a door cracked open and I was tossed in helplessly. Following shortly, and may I add predictably, he kicked me. Right in the face. That would hurt.

"You're new aren't you?" Almost as if challenging him, I turned to my side and smirked. In reply, a flash of white left me across the room.

"Don't you dare treat me with such disrespect. Although I must say you're not the first to be so stubborn. All you new girls are the same, thinking you can fight me. As if you could out run me!" He flashed through the door and appeared outside through the window. "As if you could fight me off!" He appeared again, but was at the door frame, holding a door snapped in two.** A/N anyone quite recognize where I got this part? :-p**

"Well, I guess I'll just have to show you. After about two hits you will be begging to pleasure me, just to stop the pain. All you silly little human girls, trying so many tactics to have me free you. Sympathy, stubbornness, stupidity. It never works! You are NOTHING but mine."

_This is where I come in. The game has started and his choice has been set. Will I take it and run? Or show a new side? Maybe keep a poker face?_

So I let a warm smile creep onto my face. Not even a slight hesitation.

Burning, hot blood boiling and burning my skin, flooding out from the cut he'd made on my arm. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. To think they said you were a smart little girl. You didn't even fight when they came for you did you? But yet you refuse to learn from your mistakes! Keep that up my** slave **and you'll be dead before twilight comes."

This is how the whole night went. I could go into gory details of how sickening it was to listen to the snap of my leg, or how the willows seemed to weep for me as he screamed for me to stop smiling. But no matter what, I would never, ever, back down.

Twilight came and he was right, if I kept this up I'd surely be dead. And as if on cue, darkness over took me.

**A/N Bum, bum, bum!!! What will happen? Will Bella die so soon? Lol, yeah, I'm not a soap opera and you guys will grow to know me. I'm not one to give in so easy. Or as my Bella would say, I'll Never Back Down.**


	3. Consequences ALWAYS Come

_I, Isabella Swan, am not dead. I am not broken, emotionally, but physically, there's not much worse out there. They warned me of how cruel this place was, and yet here I am taking up the challenge. _

I opened my eyes. Back in the harem of course. All of the other girls smirked and sneered at me when I stood up, falling face first almost instantaneously. And that was to be expected, of course, after what I'd been through last night. But I pushed myself up and stepped in front of the body length mirror.

It was cracked, smudged with dirt and lip gloss. But a blind man couldn't have missed these injuries.

Both eyes slightly hung down, only creaking open. Dark shadows of all colors, red, yellow, blue, purple, and black, hung around my body. Cuts and soon-to-be-scars were plaster all around my skull.

My legs were most likely broken, but I'd never admit to that.

And my arms are indescribable, as if he had mangled them in my death-like sleep.

_None of them sleep, they are __**monsters.**__ Don't expect sympathy, because it won't come. It is most likely you will be called to meetings, but in the closest to business form as possible. _

Words kept flooding into my mind and that stupid smile came back in again. It probably would have been best to stick with the poker face. But then again, I don't have one.

That was my biggest flaw. My eyes showed **everything.** Hurt, pain, a scheme being planned, joyfulness erupting.

"Isabella Swan, Carlisle Cullen would like to see you **now.**" That last word ushered out by the guard was said in a menacing tone, but I just gave him a melting smile and agreed at once.

"Wouldn't be surprised if the little bitch is there meal."

"Stupid new girl, should've let him have his way instead of being such a little dumbshit."  
I smirked at them all as I stumbled my way out, only staying completely upheld by the guard's tight grip on my shoulder.

"Hello Isabella. Thank you for coming." _So this is Carlisle Cullen. The man I spoke and met with, but had never seen. He hadn't the slightest idea how many times he'd begged for my help. _

"Hello Carlisle, glad you know my name, I might need someone to remind me later, who knows what damage's been done to my brain," I snickered.

"No need to be so defensive Isabella, from my understanding you were quite the little rebel last night. Is that not true?"

Now it's my turn to speak. "It is completely true. And I took the beating as I predicted would come. So why have you called me forth Carlisle?"

"I would like to have a small evaluation and prepare you for the next encounter. And Jasper had me swear to let him meet with you again.

Not one wince, flinch, or gasp escaped me during my beating, but these little words caused all three to occur.

"And why would Jasper need to see me at my current presence?" I was gripping my sides with all my might, control hanging loosely.

"He knows you too well and predicted you to be in your current state. I will see you at precisely 3 am, thank you for your time."

Frozen in time, a scream faded in the background, and I stepped out, pushing to avoid the future confrontation between Jasper and I.


	4. A Thank You

Isabella Swan is my main character in A Light Of Truth Slave To Show You. The title means much more than what one might see on the surface. If you thought that I'd be another to write of how Edward is evil and kidnapped Bella to be his slave you're wrong. If you thought they'd fall in love with some interesting conflicts and the end, you're wrong. It is much more than that. They may or may not live to love, let the future tell, but I refuse to be quite the same as all others in writing. I love writing with all my heart, although it may not interest you. And no one has ever dared to care of what I had to say. So yes, this story will continue, no matter if I'm the only one to read. I love my fans dearly at heart. I am truly thankful for all of you who are reading. When I checked my email, to read of all the subscriptions to be alerted about my story, well, let's just say Bella's not the only one that can't quit smiling.

:-p

-ps. i'm sorry about giving an author's note chapter, but when i saw how many people were subscribed to my story there was no way i could keep from thanking you.


	5. Dreadful Days, Cleansing Ways

**A/N First of all I'd like to clear some things up. This story is about Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Jasper has a whole different part. Edward is the guy I have been writing about. Edward owns a harem of woman who are to sexually please him. Carlisle has never met Bella before but he knows her already. I will soon reveal how he and Jasper both know Bella, but this story is meant to provoke questions. Thank you.**

At the hands of Edward Cullen, I just might die. This was _his_ house, no exceptions, no excuses. And I am the challenger, the antagonist if you will. Another pawn in the little game he calls 'life'.

Well, I knew how to play this game, in fact, a little too well.

Reality was catching up with me. I'd faced bad, harsh, cruel. But never evil. No, I refuse to believe any of them evil. Because evil is the last dying breath you take.

_Evil is the words that kill a dream. Evil is everything unimaginable and undefined. Evil is the most dangerous predator lying out there, stalking its prey._

One step, two step, three step, four. Forget that, the girls lied. Counting never helps. Doesn't distract the mind from the pain increasing on the body. In fact, maybe it only makes things harder when we avoid the inevitable.

"Well, well, well, lookie who didn't get killed. Bravo!" Yep, that's Jessica for you. And I plead you forgiveness, she was the biggest whore, slut, bitch, any other name in the book you could think of, in this house.

She wanted Edward, lusted with misty eyes, fogged over with Want. And almost every night the girls say that you can hear her screams of ecstacy from down the hall, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

But back to the present. "I guess I could say the same for you Jess, I mean, when Edward took me last night, that scowl looked like it was gonna make your pretty little face crack right open."

This was to say the least stupid. It could be fun, but competing over a monster, well, I'm not an idiot.

She just gave me the finger and turned back to the other Edward-lovers. Delightful.

Shivers ran their way down my spine as I could just see the look on Jasper's face. Again if I wasn't so fearful of the future meeting, I'd laugh at the irony. I wasn't scared to be beaten to death by Edward but was nearly hyperventilating at the thought of a friendly meeting with Jasper. Real funny.

As of right now, I had four hours before the dreadful meeting. What to do, what to do…

"Hello Isabella, and how might you be feeling today?"

Adrenaline pumped through me as I turned to see the face I knew to be there. Edward Cullen.

All the other girls stared wide-eyed as he reached around me and snaked his arms through mine.

"I think I'll just be taking you for a while, don't you like that plan? Seems no one else would rather mind."

My bones are brittle, I ache all over, and my body begs me to choose right. But you know I must choose the risk over the right.

And what would that be?

"It seems your rather conflicted whether to take me or not as well." And with that statement I flashed a grin, so quickly that any human would have thought it was a mere twitch, but to him, it was a signal to fight.

"And it seems you haven't quite grasped the lesson you need to learn."

De javu poured over me as I was dragged, once again, down the hall into his room.

But this time, even as I struggled not to, I fell. He did not stop, but slowed ever so slightly giving me just enough time to get myself picked up.

"I swear if I don't end up beating the life out of you, your clumsiness will," he muttered. All I could do was try and stifle a chuckle as a cough.

The door snapped closed and the lock turned. Great, I had an interview with the vampire.

"Now I'd leave you looking this terrible because it's what you deserve, but the house mother says the way you look is making her girls sick. Now we can't have that can we? They need to be healthy as a horse for when I take them away for myself," he said with a sickening smirk.

"Don't waste my time, strip. That is, try, I doubt those feeble arms can lift themselves up."

But I managed, not letting a single wince escape as I shed my clothing.

"Why, hello my little **pet**. I feel myself in need, special needs for tending to. Care to help me **pet**?"

He kept enunciating pet, that vile word. But to complete this journey, I'd need composure. Slowly, but inconspicuously, I let my eyes cloud over, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Well, tend to me!" His voice boomed through the room, but all I could do was raise an eyebrow.

"I am disappointed pet, I expected more of a quip, or maybe a classic comeback. Well, stand there, I will return shortly."

He walked toward the bathroom, and soon I heard water running. Panic slowly spread through my body, my aching arms and legs shaking violently in the process.

_Snap out of it! What happened to composure?_ What happened was he's either going to A: Rape me in the shower or B: Drown me. _"You sure are creative, I've got to give you that," I chuckled. _These conversations were starting to become a nuisance.

When I snapped out of this debate, a slightly puzzled and amused Edward was staring at me. Self-consciousness kicked in, and my cheeks grew red with roses, blooming brightly.

"Get used to being seen bare pet, your body, after all, is **mine**."

He turned and gestured for me to follow. This was the time to listen, so I stumbled forward into his bathroom.

"Run you idiot! He could kill you!" my instincts screamed at me. "Yes, but she could kill him as well." My dark side again. I don't think schizophrenia even covered this. Of course, I'm no schizophrenic, just as it would seem.

_When the world around you spins without your permission, things change rapidly. And before you realize anything, you've done too much. You've said too much, and that's when we run away._

"Good pet, now just come here next to the bath tub."

Oh god. He would drown me. But I was no where near done.

His eyebrow was raised quizzically, a questioning look in his eyes. "No need to panic, I'm just going to clean you up, stop shaking like a little dog."

And I was, way to go and blow composure. But this was all a part of the act, wasn't it?

"Don't baths only let you sit in your own filth?" I hated the thought of sitting in my own grime and dried blood floating around me.

"Not my bath, it filters while you clean, just get in already before I force you to." He said it in a mocking tone, but his mood swings could never be trusted.

I stepped in and the warm water mended to my aching bones in the way only warmth can do. I bit down painfully on my bottom lip to hide a sigh.

He silently washed my hair with a pink shampoo, cleaned my body as well. And for a split second anyone who saw us would think he was tending to his lover. But we knew better, we **all **knew better.

He dried me off carefully, never touching a tender spot too roughly, and left me naked and bare in his bathroom. A minute later he came back with a dress.

"I would have sent you off in your old clothes but Alice insists that you wear something better. And this shall be your reward, I suppose, for complying with the bath."

Before I could reach for it he slipped on a cream white bra and the matching underwear. It seemed so unlike the harem, more virginal, as I was.

Then he slipped a turquoise spaghetti strap dress onto my fragile body. As he spun me to the mirror a tear threatened to spill over. So simple and yet so elegant, I'd never felt better. That is, if you didn't look at the ugly and bold bruises and cuts.

"Quite amazing actually, Isabella you look quite good in the innocent tone. I'll be sure to thank Alice later. I can't stand dealing with scars and bruises, Carlisle will give you a cream later to rid you of these."

His hands slithered down my shoulders to my hips, never failing to brush over a newly made scar or bruise.

"Now go, you've been here for awhile, I expect the house mother to send you to bed. And you are to do as told." He threw a stern look in as he pushed me along until we came to the harem.

"Good night, and behave." That was all he said before he walked off into the maze of dim-lit halls.

And what do you know? It's 3:13 am and a furious Carlisle is waiting inside the door.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! It makes me sooooooooo happy!!! I have to know what you guys are thinking!!!!**


	6. A Meeting To Clear Things Up

**A/N Okay, sorry I took so long to update**

"Hi-ya Carlisle," the smirk lightly painted on my face was obvious in my voice.

"Do you know what the last thirteen minutes with Jasper have been like? He's practically ready to kill you! And I don't mean just kill you I mean, chop your head off, shred the pieces, and stomp on the grave kill you!"

A chuckle managed to ram its way through my lips, completely destroying my serious façade.

And after that one, I couldn't stop the constant cracking up and bright red blushing at the thought of Jasper during those few minutes.

He'd probably been pacing, slamming his fist on the table, throwing a fit, everything imaginable.

And Carlisle was right, he'd most definitely attempt to make me dead on arrival.

But hey, might as well have some fun while I'm at it, right?

It's not like there's anything better to do at 3 in the morning.

"Well you can tell Jasper he could've spent those thirteen minutes getting his panties out of a twist."

Uh oh. Momentary lapse of judgment. Carlisle was beaming with anger now, and I swear if I was Jasper now the anger waves would be knocking me over.

His hand raise to hit me, but just as soon as it had risen, it fell back to his side.

"I think I'll give you the pleasure." With that we were flying down the halls toward the dining room for a most certainly dreadful meeting.

_We as humans choose to fight when there is no fight left in us. We as humans give in, just at the precisely worst timing. And we as monsters never make a mistake, just flow through time, preying on their silly missteps. _

If there was possibly one thing I hated more than being a harem girl, it was the fact that they never seemed to recognize my clumsiness and walk a tad-bit slower.

No no, they just walked quicker and let me fall and stumble and trip as they went.

Within an hour-like minute, we were staring at the castle-like doors to the dining room.

Might as well get this over with, it's not like Jasper can get any worse.

And I was wrong.

The first step I took into the dining room Jasper had pinned me to the wall, hands around my neck, trying to suffocate me to death.

"Are you crazy? Huh? Answer me!" He boomed with anger vibrating through his voice, but I was a whole new girl here, right now. The act could stop in this hall, where most of my history was known.

"I think you and me both know the answer to that first question," I remarked as a sickly wicked grin spread across my face.

"And as for coming here, I guess that's one definition of stupid as well."

Jasper's hands only grew tighter, but I simply brushed him off and took a seat at the table where Carlisle had sat to watch our debate.

Jasper came to sit, as Carlisle stood.

"Isabella, before this meeting really becomes a meeting, Jasper wants an examination of the damage.

I stood confidently and showed off every last one, fighting off the grimaces of pain.

Jasper scowled largely at me before speaking.

"I told you not to come here. You knew not to come here. And yet you did. I cannot fend for you here Iz!"

Jasper always called me Iz, and he said it fit well for me.

I was always something new every day.

Iz clever. Iz stupid. Iz angry. Iz scared. It fit extremely well.

"And you know I don't need you to. I am perfectly prepared to protect myself when needed. I have no idea what is so upsetting." I could have fell on the floor laughing at the look on their faces.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know better than to get confident. That's how people _die_ in this business Iz! Is that you want? To die?"

Tears sprang to my eyes, flocking to the surface. Anger and guilt fought for dominance in this tear-war.

Jasper knew me too well, but I wouldn't let his move break me.

"Again I am unaware of what angers you."

"You've been here one day, Iz, one day! And you manage to get the hell beaten out of you? This isn't the same as before! It's not amateur hour! This is high quality, cruel beating, knock-the-hell –out-of-you serious!"

"Jasper, calm yourself, Edward is nearby and I haven't the greatest excuse to why Isabella would be here at the hour." Carlisle had taken control quite well, but Jasper was still unmistakably shaking in anger.

"How could you be so stupid?" His voice had changed, it sounded broken and hurt. The pained look on his face couldn't have possibly made it any harder to stay here.

"You know I can do this! I'm the best they've got there, and I only choose the very worst scenarios. This is a bad one! How could I know the true seriousness of the situation at hand without diving right into it? Answer me that Jasper."

"Iz, if this is what has happened your very first day, you know your temper! It flares too quickly for that clever mind to kick in! Think, just think about how deep you're getting in!"

He was concerned, no doubt for good reason, but I'd never dropped a case, never would.

I spoke softly this time, eliminating the defiance from my voice.

"Jasper, the worse you tell me he is, the more I know I have to stay."

A sad look washed over Jasper knowing no force could pull me away.  
"What if you die?" His voice was barely a whisper of the wind.

"Then it will be because of fair need. Sometimes for the worst cases, it takes death to bring a light of truth to their eyes."

"You don't have to be the one to fix this! We have other seekers!" He was shouting, but I knew it was his last way to plead with me.

"I know what I'm doing. I am fully aware of the fact that this is dangerous, but I knew that before I came."

My voice held resignment, and Jasper knew nothing more could change my mind.

"Hey, you and I both know how easy it is for me to kill a predator." I forced an awkward laugh.

"Sometimes I go a little too far, don't I?" Now my voice was a whisper.

"Iz, you're still the wonderful seeker and sister to me no matter what the past tells.

With that we parted.

_Sometimes the best thing to do is just give up and walk away. And sometimes, we don't always choose the best thing, now do we?_

**A/N- so yea, lotz of unanswered questions that I need to find the way to answer.**


	7. A Meeting To Clear Things Up CPOV

**A/N Ok, well, obviously I'm as stubborn as Bella because I'm going to keep on writing no matter what! Yep, so be expecting many more chapters! But you know I'd still LOVE it if I got maybe one or two more reviews? PLEASE? I'm hoping you guys tell your friends, I don't really care about publicity (lol, jk) but I luv hearing criticism on my writing. Lately I keep losing that slightly edgy tone to my writing. Pray I get it back! **

CARLISLE POV

Isabella Swan was a seeker.

Not just any seeker, the best most had seen.

The agency held seekers for all purposes, from teaching a child a lesson, to bringing down the top criminal cases.

And then there was the matter of my son.

He had once been the greatest pianist of our time, and happy in his ways.

That all changed when he'd come back from his rebellious stage.

He blamed humans for his stupid mistakes. And now he took it out on the girls in his little 'harem'.

We'd fought him, but his mindreading was too powerful to give up. If our family shall ever fight in another war, we'd need him.

And there was the fact we all could still remember the good Edward.

I'd asked the agency decades ago for a seeker, and one by one Edward sent them running. Or made them dig their own graves.

The agency lost every one of their greatest seekers in an attempt to help. And eventually they couldn't force another seeker to give their life for my needs.

Seekers were powerful, none the less.

Their powers vary greatly.

And here is the great Isabella Swan, top seeker, come to help me.

And inside, I hope she doesn't die.

Many have heard of her, and the speculation of her existence has been of great importance for quite some time. Her power and skill are far too amazing to be real. That's why she does ever so well in her cases.

Every seeker I pushed on Edward made no attempt to hide their power, but instead tried to force change upon him.

But Isabella insisted her identity stay hidden and the issue of her name remain a coincidence.

No one has ever been sure if she was real, the agency hides her so well.

Her past has earned her many enemies.

After Edward's murder of so many seekers, a hatred and unbalance rested between our family and the agency.

We'd agreed to stop taking seekers to avoid warfare.

But she came on her own.

Jasper was the the co-founder of the agency but a son of our family as well. And when he was evaluating the girls one had not an ounce of fear, but rather amusement.

Her face set him off.

Days and days of ranting finally cooled down to an agreement to meet with her secretly.

And here we are.

It'd been thirteen minutes past the time I told Isabella to meet us. And those thirteen minutes had been HELL. Pure Hell. Jasper was ready to murder Isabella.

And with all the torture I'd been put through, I was willing to let him.

The house mother said she'd left with Edward, that devil son of mine. How I wished she would change him.

The sooner, the better.

I'd taken my stance inside the door, ready to pounce on Isabella the moment I got a hold of her.

"Hi-ya Carlisle." The smirk on her face was obvious, even showing in her voice.

"Do you know what the last thirteen minutes with Jasper have been like? He's practically ready to kill you! And I don't mean just kill you I mean, chop your head off, shred the pieces, and stomp on the grave kill you!" I meant every word. As Jasper ranted through the room shouting profanities, I thought up murder scenarios that might take place when he saw her.

A chuckle made its way through her lips and the combustion of laughter afterwards kept me hoping Jasper would draw out her death.

"Well you can tell Jasper he could've spent those thirteen minutes getting his panties out of a twist."

She said it with such confidence a shock coursed through me.

But I quickly got over it and was glowering with anger. They could light the top of the tree at Christmas I was probably so red and bright with anger.

My hand involuntarily raised to smack some sense into her, but I gained control and pulled it down.

"I think I'll give you the pleasure." With that we were flying down the halls toward the dining room for a most certainly dreadful meeting.

Isabella was undoubtedly clumsy, my hands ached with the need to just through her over my shoulder and run quicker instead of having to drag her with me.

Within an hour-like minute, we were staring at the castle-like doors to the dining room.

The first step we took into the dining room Jasper had pinned her to the wall, hands around her neck, trying to suffocate her to death.

"Are you crazy? Huh? Answer me!" He boomed with anger vibrating through his voice, but all she did was tense up for a second, standing her ground.

"I think you and me both know the answer to that first question." Her voice held the sickly sweetness that could create the strongest predators.

"And as for coming here, I guess that's one definition of stupid as well."

Jasper's hands only grew tighter, but she simply brushed him off and took a seat at the table where I sat to watch their angry squabble.

Jasper came to sit, as I stood.

"Isabella, before this meeting really becomes a meeting, Jasper wants an examination of the damage."

She stood up trying to hide the pain but it was obvious that the damage was abundant.

Jasper scowled largely at her before speaking.

"I told you not to come here. You knew not to come here. And yet you did. I cannot fend for you here Iz!"

"And you know I don't need you to. I am perfectly prepared to protect myself when needed. I have no idea what is so upsetting." The mere sound of indifference in the reference to my son sent shock parading across my composed face.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know better than to get confident. That's how people _die_ in this business Iz! Is that you want? To die?"

"Again I am unaware of what angers you."

"You've been here one day, Iz, one day! And you manage to get the hell beaten out of you? This isn't the same as before! It's not amateur hour! This is high quality, cruel beating, knock-the-hell –out-of-you serious!"

"Jasper, calm yourself, Edward is nearby and I haven't the greatest excuse to why Isabella would be here at the hour." It was true and I would not let Edward start a war with our family.

"How could you be so stupid?" His voice had changed, it sounded broken and hurt.

"You know I can do this! I'm the best they've got there, and I only choose the very worst scenarios. This is a bad one! How could I know the true seriousness of the situation at hand without diving right into it? Answer me that Jasper."

"Iz, if this is what has happened your very first day, you know your temper! It flares too quickly for that clever mind to kick in! Think, just think about how deep you're getting in!"

His voice held such concern, almost greater than when he spoke of us and Alice.

Her voice softened and her features visibly untensed.

"Jasper, the worse you tell me he is, the more I know I have to stay."

A sad look washed over Jasper knowing no force could pull her away.  
"What if you die?" His voice was barely a whisper of the wind.

"Then it will be because of fair need. Sometimes for the worst cases, it takes death to bring a light of truth to their eyes."

"You don't have to be the one to fix this! We have other seekers!" He was shouting, but it was his last way to plead with me.

"I know what I'm doing. I am fully aware of the fact that this is dangerous, but I knew that before I came."

Her voice held resignment, and Jasper knew nothing more could change her mind.

"Hey, you and I both know how easy it is for me to kill a predator." She let out a forced laugh.

"Sometimes I go a little too far, don't I?" Now her voice was a whisper.

"Iz, you're still the wonderful seeker and sister to me no matter what the past tells."

And with that we all left, only being able to guess the horrors of what was to come for Isabella.


	8. Letting Him Have His Way

**Okay, I'm sorry it's been like FOREVER since I updated, but I'm back! I'm also going to change my other story, My Singer, into a humor/romance, so check it out!**

Walking back to my room, my mind churned with thoughts of Jasper's words. Jasper had always been there for me, even after what I did. But let's not get into that.

We'd had our fights, like when I had to watch my friends die off one by one because Jasper sent them here.

And yet here I stand.

We'd fought about my missions too, Jasper was always too protective.

Many believed that we were a "couple" by our closeness. At that I laughed.

We loved each other, but more like a brother-sister love. And he had Alice.

I'd never met her, but she sounded like an angel. And Jasper deserved the best.

But back to the matter at hand.

A large antique clock rung out the fourth hour on the wall.

And now as I lay in my bed, waiting for what tomorrow would bring, I can't help but wonder.

Why did I even come here? I'd watched so many people die trying o bring up the challenge of Edward Cullen.

It wasn't about pride or confidence. I knew I was good, but not this good.

So the question still remains, why did I come?

Jasper fought with all his power to keep me away from this place, and he wasn't alone.

The entire agency fought, screamed, debated, and even tried to keep me locked up before they'd let me throw myself at the feet of the devil.

Suddenly I was thrown out of my bed and onto the floor.

I landed with a loud _thump._

I looked up to see one of the guards staring down impatiently at me.

"Master Carlisle wishes to take care of your bruises."

The meeting with Carlisle was dull.

He put the cool, soothing cream on and the bruises visibly disappeared. He said it was his little secret.

What was interesting was the walk back to my room. Two people, likely vampires, were in the hall.

A beautiful blonde screamed angrily and a large man, twice her size. The man was so huge but so childish. He gave her a look like a puppy that had just been smacked with a newspaper.

I barely contained the giggle building in my throat as I passed by.

As I passed by the blonde glared openly at the huge man, and I almost fell to the floor laughing then and there.

When I made it back to the room, the house mother told me to head to Edward's room.

How many meetings am I going to have with this guy?

I'm supposed to be blending in and he's picked me 3 times in 2 days!

I trudged slowly up toward his room, ready for another beating. What I got instead surprised me.

I was yanked into the room and a black scarf was tied across my eyes. This would be interesting.

Suddenly, that smooth, velvet voice was at my ear.

"Hello, Isabella. I see you followed my instructions and had Carlisle take care of your injuries. The bruises are healing quite nicely."

I nodded slowly.

That's when the white, searing hot pain spread across my face.

When I tried to move my hand up to cradle the burn, I found that I'd been tied to, a bedpost?

My arms were tied to the top part of the bed and my legs spread open wide and tied to the end of the bed.

"You see, today is all about you relying on **me**." This scared me.

"I've been watching you. You rely on instinct, and the settings around you. Silly girl."

My breathing picked up, had he found out what I truly am?

"Now, you're all mine. No sight, only my voice, my movements to guide you."

So this is what would happen. I'd been prepared. I was ready.

But still, I couldn't help fear how he'd still my innocence away and my breathing became erratic.

"Hush now my sweet, you will keep you virginity another day. Today is about me pleasuring you."

What?

"You're strong. And I know you will refuse to beg. But that's exactly what I'm going to make you do."

And as the inner demon inside of me roared back to life, threatening to break free, I knew I had to go through this.

Because, I'm a seeker.

I seek out the past and bring out the truth.

We are strong, unbreakable. But definitely not immortal.

When you find a seeker, there is only one rule.

Kill it.

So I'll let him have his way right now. For now…

**Hope you liked it!!! Plz review!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The story's back

I know it's been awhile, but thank SuperiorShortness for getting me back on track. Now I know you all have some questions that are hard to answer in the story, so I'm going to answer them now. Here we go…

**What is Bella?**

Bella is a seeker. This is a human who has a special power. They stay at the age 17 because if they get any older, the power inside of them would change the seeker into a power hungry monster, forcing the agency to kill it.

**What is the Agency?**

The agency is a secret corporation built to balance the world's evil with good. It is a place that trains and sends out seekers around the world on missions. The seekers do things such as bring down major killers, rapists, and so on…

**Why would Bella come here if she doesn't want to be beaten and raped?**

Bella is one of the strongest seekers they have. She watched as each and everyone one of her closest friends were sent on this mission, bringing Edward Cullen down, and killed. She knows that she must take the beatings and rape and pain in order to bring justice and peace and finally stop Edward. This is also why she acts as if none of this stuff matters or hurts. She's strong and can deal with it in order to stop him.

**Is Bella going to be raped?**

No. Absolutely not. I started this story with the intention of that, but now that it's come time to write it, I just can't. I feel absolutely horrible writing a story where Edward rapes Bella. I can read it, but it kills me to write it. So I won't do that. Instead, they'll have a blooming romance and go through a lot of drama.

_**Now that the questions are out of the way**_, I am sad to say that I'm putting this story **on hiatus**. I cannot continue and make this the story it's supposed to be. I'd have to force myself to update, and that's not what I want to do. So **PLEASE** if **ANYONE **wants to take over this story, just send me a message. Thank you.


End file.
